fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Olivia Blade
Olivia Blade (born Olivia Blade) is second in command of the Twisted Cross. She was the one that taught Leah Needlenam how to use some medical equipment and techinques, although she wasn't as involved with her development as Susan Syringe. Her parents are unknown, but her last name was Fern before changing it like the rest of the Twisted Cross. Backstory Growing up in the "bible belt" of the states, Olivia Blade also found herself acting out because of how limiting her lifestyle was. Although she had wanted to be a doctor for years, she was unable to get accepted into any medical schools for roughly three years until one of the schools was sued for discrimination. There she met Susan Syringe and Kathleen Kutt, although their names had not changed yet. They formed a clique called the Twisted Cross, named so for their experiences with religion. Although they were good students, they often got in trouble due to their want to experiment with animal corpses. One day, Oliva was being sexually harassed and the three decided to murder the harasser, claiming that God had inspired them to take down the servant of Satan. The three brutally murdered the male student and hid his body where they could experiment with his corpse. Eventually they began getting more and more visions from God, claiming that they needed to murder those who had slighted them. Although they were never caught, they had killed around 10 students by graduation. Shortly after graduation, the three opened up their own hospital where they had planned to experiment with live patients. Although these experiments were incredibly harmful, it was not until a man sold them some of the Fan's blood that they had really begun experimenting. Sometime later, they found The Seer and learned of her power of foresight. The Seer showed them a prophecy of a purple haired woman that would either bring down the organization or save it from a greater threat. Shortly after receiving this prophecy, they learned that a baby girl with purple hair had been in the Auvic family in the suburbs near by. Murdering the parents and keeping the child to raise as their own to save the organization. The three had taught Leah everything they knew, as well as using the bible to manipulate her. This worked for about twenty years until they had brought in a patient they had named X-Ray. Leah fell in love with the patient and ran away with her as well as burning down the hospital when they tried to stop her. The group reassembled a couple of months later with another purple haired woman named Beth, although Susan separated herself, stating that she didn't want to be hurt by the experience again. She enlisted Olivia in raising Beth, which she did with brainwashing. Lately she has been trying to figure out how to lock Beth's mind so that the brainwashing sticks, however her attempts have been unsuccessful. Personality Olivia Blade is quiet and calculating, doing things based off what she believes is logical instead of her emotions, such as killing Leah Needlenam instead of hoping she comes back like Susan Syring does. She doesn't find the bible to be very helpful at all, having become somewhat of a agonist before entering medical school. However, if she needs it to justify her actions, she will. Relationships Leah Needlenam Although the two used to be friendly, Oliva just wants Leah dead for attempting to murder them in the hospital by fire. Susan Syringe Kathleen Kutt Beth Operatino X-Ray Gallery Olivia Blade Attorney.png|Olivia Blade in Leah Needlenam: Reluctant Attorney. Triva *Olivia was originally the leader of the Twisted Cross, however this was changed to Susan Syringe for the reasons outlined on her page. *She was going to be white in her original art, but was changed to black during the digital art process. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:The Twisted Cross Category:Doctors Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:American Characters